Dan Nichols
Daniel Nichols (born 1969) is an American Jewish rock musician and founder of the band, E18hteen. Biography Dan Nichols was born in 1969 in Indiana. He attended Pike Township Schools in Indianapolis.Cebula, Judith, "Band has Rock Message for Jews", The Indianapolis Star February 20, 1999 He and his parents converted to Judaism when he was 7, after his mother "went on a quest for spirituality". He attended Indianapolis Hebrew Congregation and camped at Goldman Union in Zionsville, Indiana. He lives in Raleigh, North Carolina with his wife Elysha and daughter Ava.Snider, Keith, "Soul Music", Nashville Banner, January 27, 1998 Nichols is an alum of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill where he received a bachelor's degree in music in 1992. Music career In 1994, while living in Nashville, Tennessee, Nichols met Mason Cooper and created the band, Eighteen, performing rock music with Jewish themes and Hebrew prayers.Cohen, Don "Lucky Number", Jewish South, Atlanta Jewish Times, Jewish Renaissance Media, October 2003 Prior to Eighteen, Nichols was a member of the band Olskies.Fenske, Sarah, "Kosher Jam", The Cleveland Scene, November 6, 2002 Nichols previously worked as a cantorial soloist at Congregation Micah in Brentwood, Tennessee,Walen, Drew, "Jew Rock Man!", Nashville City Paper, October 26, 2001 and also has a background in opera. Nichols performs at synagogues, Hillels, Jewish Community Centers and Jewish youth camps nationwide.Granieri, Laurie, "Instrument of God",Home News Tribune, New Jersey, September 10, 2006 His work has been recognized by the Union for Reform Judaism and North American Federation of Temple Youth who have featured him as an artist at Biennials and Conventions,http://biennial.urj.org/speakers/entertainment/ and included his music on their Ruach compilation albums and songbooks.Eglash, Joel N., Ruach 5761 & 5763 songbook, URJ Press, 2003, page 4 Since 2001, Nichols has been a faculty member of the annual songleading conference, Hava Nashira in Oconomowoc, Wisconsin. In 2006, NFTY awarded Nichols its highest honor, Lifetime Membership, in recognition of his years of commitment and outstanding contribution to Reform Jewish youth."http://www.nfty.org/about/awards/lifemembership/" In 2008, Nichols and Eighteen performed a live concert for Sirius XM's Radio Hanukkah Jewish Stars concert series,"SIRIUS XM to Launch the Nationwide Hanukkah Channel Featuring Prominent Jewish Leaders, Entertainers and Artists" December 19, 2008 and a concert at Masada for Israel's 60th anniversary.Goodman, Jessica, "Reflections On An Amazing NFTY Summer Experience" Dan Nichols has also been Rodef Sholom's artist in residence since 2008.Dan Nichols, Our Artist-in-residence is back this year. Congregation Rodef Sholom, 2009 Dan Nichols is the subject of the 2013 documentary film Road to Eden: Rock & Roll Sukkot which follows Dan and his band Eighteen as they travelled in an RV across the American South during the holiday of Sukkot. In 2015, Dan released an album of acoustic music on an album called Beautiful and Broken with guest artist Elana Arian. His newest album, I Believe was released in August 2016. I Believe features cover art designed by Sarah Edelstein. Discography *''Life'' (1996) *''The Day After Tomorrow'' (1997) *''Be Strong'' (2001) *''Kol HaShabbat'' (2002) *''My Heart is in the East'' (2004) *''The Roots'' (2008) *''To the Mountains'' (2009) *''The Sound of What Cannot Be Seen'' (2012) *''Road to Eden Soundtrack'' (2014) *''Beautiful & Broken'' (2015) *''I Believe (2016) Compilations ;Greatest Hits *''18 on 18'' (2010) ;NFTY Compilations *"L'takein (The Na Na Song)" appears on Ruach 5761 *"Pitchu Li" and "Kehillah Kedoshah" appear on Ruach 5763 *"My Heart is in the East" appears on Ruach 5765''http://www.ruachcd.com/music/5765.html *"Hashkiveinu" and "LeDor VaDor" appear on ''Ruach 5767''http://www.ruachcd.com/music/5767.html *"Or Chadash" and "Esai Einei" appear on ''Ruach 5769 *"Sweet as Honey" and "Hoshiah" appear on Ruach 5771 *"All this Rain" and "Mayim" appear on Ruach 5773 *"Eternity Utters a Day" appears on Ruach 5775 ;Celebrate Series *"Kumi Lach" appears on Celebrate Jewish Love Songs ;Collaborations *''The Remix - EP'' with Alan Goodis (2015) *''So is Life!'' - Boxt, Dreskin, Nelson & Nichols (2016) References Category:Living people Category:1969 births Category:Jewish American musicians Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Jewish singers Category:Musicians from Raleigh, North Carolina Category:Musicians from Indianapolis Category:Jewish rock musicians Category:Jewish folk singers Category:Songwriters from Indiana